


Fenro Prompt: Claw Machine

by DocX



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, ghhhhhh, honestly im so glad i finally wrote something for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocX/pseuds/DocX
Summary: Fenton wants a toy. Gyro wants to get it for him. Hyjinx ensue.





	Fenro Prompt: Claw Machine

 /'I'm not leaving this booth until I win that stupid stuffed animal you want... No, I don't care how much money it takes!'/

 

  'Oooh! A Darkwing Duck Plushie!'

Fenton ran over to the claw machine, nearly dropping the candy floss he had in his other hand. Gyro, who was momentarily distracted by trying to figure out how to calculate the speed of a log flume ride in real time, glanced over and shrugged. 'It's just a cheap plush. You could probably find a higher quality one online, or maybe one that I could modify into an android.' Fenton shrugged. 'But this one looks nice! I'm going to try and get it.'

  Fenton slipped the machine two quarters. The machine shuddered, and light carnival music began to play out of the small speaker near the front of the machine. The claw swayed a second, and then stood still as a tiny screen lit up near the joystick. 60 seconds. That's all the time that Fenton had to try and get that plush sitting at the top of the pile of toys. He shoved his candy floss into Gyro's chest, ruining the nice ironed shirt he had picked out for this occasion, and grabbed the joystick. He moved the claw over to the little DW's head, pressed the button on top, and... the claw dropped down, clamped around the head, and then slipped off the plush as the time ran out. Fenton's wild eyes waned as he saw the claw return to its mechanical home. 'Awwww! I was /totally/ close, too...' Fenton shuffled around, looking for another set of quarters, but was only able to pull out lint. He sighed. 'Oh well, guess it wasn't really meant to be.' 

  Fenton turned around, and dejectedly walked back to Gyro, who was frantically trying to get dried candy floss off his shirt. Gyro looked up. 'Well? Where's the plush?' Although he asked the question to Fenton's face, the sullen look in his eyes said everything to Gyro. 'I, uh... I didn't get it.' Fenton looked down, and tried to change the subject. 'You know, maybe we should go get some food. There was a nice little restaurant down the street that caught my eye...' But as Fenton trailed off about food, and what he wanted to do next, Gyro's gaze was solidly locked on the claw machine. He fiddled around in his pockets, and counted the coins he could feel in there. $3, along with the $7 he had in bills in his wallet. Fenton followed his gaze, and then turned back to Gyro. 'Don't worry about it! I can live without a little toy. Besides, I can always--' Fenton's sentence was cut short as Gyro proceeded to walk to the claw machine, and pop in two quarters.

  The machine came to life, and another 60 seconds appeared on the clock. Gyro narrowed his eyes, and began to play. Left, right, shoot. The claw dropped, and missed. The timer ran to zero, and Gyro clumsily shoved another two coins inside it. It wailed to life again, and the timer blinked to life. Right, a little to the left, shoot. The claw grabbed the rim of the hat, lifted it up, and then dropped it as the machine's gears shuddered while pulling it back to the dropoff bin. Gyro pounded his fist, and inserted another two coins into the slot. The machine, not used to this much attention at once, started to warm up, and another 60 seconds flashed onto the timer. Gyro had it this time. He ran the machine's claw the perfect path, and, calculating the swing and shake of the gears, dropped the claw onto the plush. The claw grabbed solidly around the head of the DW toy, and began to pull it up.

  Fenton, who was watching this entire endeavor go down, saw the toy lift into the air, and began to cheer. 'You did it! Oh, thank you so much! This will look so good on my shelf!' He clapped Gyro on the back, which, in turn, caused gyro to lean forward into the machine. This caused the machine to lurch backwards slightly, and the claw dropped the plush from its metallic grasp, mere inches away from the dropoff bin. Gyro saw pink. He turned around, and stomped off in a huff back to his car, leaving Fenton to stare at him, trying to figure out what he did. But before he could chase after the chicken, he returned, carrying a small toolbox and a bottle of... whiskey? Fenton was stunned. He had never seen Gyro drink alcohol before. He didn't even think he /was/ over 21! Gyro walked over to the claw machine, took a swig from the bottle, and began to work.

  After what seemed like an eternity, Gyro finally climbed out from behind the claw machine. The bottle of whiskey fell out from behind his leg, empty. Gyro, feeling wholly satisfied with his work, stepped back and called Fenton over. Fenton, who had dozed off slightly while Gyro was working, snapped awake, and practically ran over to Gyro. 'What did you do to that thing? It's been almost two hours!' Fenton asked, bewildered. Gyro said nothing, only reaching into his pocket and pulling out two quarters for Fenton. 'Why don't you play, and see what happens?' He said, almost teasingly. So, Fenton did. He carefully walked over to the machine, and put in the two coins with a shaky hand. But as the machine roared to life, Fenton felt a little bit more at ease.

  The timer blinked on. 60 seconds, as per usual. Fenton, who was practically ready to go, reached for the joystick, but before he could grab it, the machine's claw moved on its own! The joystick fiddled away, moving this way and that, before setting perfectly on top of the DWD toy. The claw dropped down, grabbed the plush, and safely dropped it into the retrieval bin, with no hesitation. Fenton squealed, and grabbed the toy out from underneath the bin. 'Thank you so much! But how did you get the machine to work on its own?' Gyro chuckled. 'You, of all people, really shouldn't be asking how I made a machine better.'

 

Fin.


End file.
